Dans le même bateau
by Laneme
Summary: Le virus a muté. Rachel Scott est toujours vivante. Avec le capitaine Chandler, ils vont tenter de lutter contre le virus encore une fois pour le meilleur et le pire
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, me revoilà avec une fanfiction de The Last Ship :) Je vous préviens tout de suite : j'ai repris les cours donc la publication ne se fera pas régulièrement, du moins j'espère publier un chapitre par week-end. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que je ne vois pas au radar (je n'ai pas de bêta).

Pour vous résumer la situation : amour -haine - passion entre nos deux protagonistes - le grand classique quoi !

A disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à H. Steinberg et S. Kane, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu.

Bonne lecture

Sur le pont du Nathan James, une jeune femme se différenciait des officiers en uniforme. Elle portait une paire de jeans et un tee-shirt beige. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup avoir changé physiquement. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs et volaient dans les airs. Car oui, le Docteur Scott était là en chair et en os, sur ce navire.

Tom Chandler, le Capitaine avait été mis récemment au courant du retour du Docteur. Comme tous les autres, il l'avait crue morte ce soir-là à Saint-Louis après la fusillade. C'est ce que le Président des États-Unis avait laissé penser, probablement pour la propre sécurité de Rachel Scott.

Elle parlait avec le second du commandant Mike Slattery. Elle arborait un air tout à fait sérieux mais heureux. Elle était peut-être heureuse de voir un visage connu

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle déglutit. Il était habillé avec ce même uniforme qui dessinait ses larges épaules. Il avait toujours cette silhouette massive et rassurante ainsi que ce visage stoïque qui ne pouvait qu'affirmer une certaine autorité.

Mike qui avait vu la scène décida de mettre court à la conversation et de s'éclipser.

Tandis que le commandant restait planté comme un pic, elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Hello, Captain.

Aucun sourire. Aucun signe montrant qu'il était content de la voir. En effet, il était furieux contre elle mais aussi contre lui-même. Il l'avait crue morte. Il avait pleuré pour elle. Et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire c'était « Bonjour ». Sérieusement ? Il lui en voulait. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit elle qui lui annonce qu'elle était en vie et non le président. Il aurait voulu entendre sa voix pour le croire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez vivante ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

L'étonnement sur le visage de la scientifique traduisait le fait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction de sa part.

\- C'était un ordre direct du président des États-Unis, se défendit-elle.

\- For God's sake, vous ne vous êtes jamais gênée pour enfreindre les règles ! Je vous pensais morte tout ce temps alors vous viviez tranquillement votre train-train quotidien.

\- Vous ne savez même pas ce que j'ai pu traversé... et de quoi parlez-vous lorsque vous dîtes que je ne me gêne pas pour enfreindre les règles ? Vous mettez encore la mort Sorenson sur le tapis, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'en voulez toujours d'avoir tué le gars qui a infecté les trois quarts de la population mondiale !

\- Ce n'est pas la question Docteur Scott ! Vous m'avez encore menti ! Comment puis-je accepter une telle personne sur mon bateau ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Comme vous maintenant ! Et vous êtes encore bel et bien coincé avec moi !

-Oh si, vous l'aviez, le choix ! Et vous n'avez rien fait. Votre explication ne vaut rien. Et sachez que même si vous vous baladez gaiement sur ce navire grâce aux ordres du président, vous êtes toujours morte à mes yeux !

Il avait lâché ces dernières paroles à la hâte. Le cœur du Docteur se brisa encore une fois. Bien sûr, elle s'était remise physiquement de la balle qu'elle avait reçue à l'épaule mais psychologiquement ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Et le fait de ne pas obtenir le soutien de celui qui avait été là pour elle pendant sa quête contre le virus était la goutte qui pouvait faire déborder le vase. Il regretta tout de suite ses mots lorsqu'une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui. Il découvrit alors un visage brisé, qui avait maquillé sa peine jusqu'à présent. Elle essuya sa joue et le fusilla du regard.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre, Chandler.

Elle passa à côté de lui et s'éloigna. Elle avait besoin d'air et d'évacuer toute cette tension. Elle aurait voulu le bousculer ou encore le frapper mais elle n'avait rien fait. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas la force ou cela n'en valait peut-être pas la peine. Comment pouvait-il lui avoir craché ces mots ? Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu le contacter d'une quelconque manière mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle était restée seule longtemps à ruminer. Elle avait voulu ne parler à personne à l'époque, et même encore aujourd'hui c'était une tâche assez éprouvante. Peut-être que le président avait pris une mauvaise décision en la cachant du monde ?

Avant d'embarquer, elle s'était remise en question. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir revenir à bord du Nathan James. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie, c'était se battre contre les maladies. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vivre. Certes, elle était fière d'avoir accompli toutes ces choses dont le vaccin qui avait sauvé l'humanité mais à quel prix ? Et désormais, tout son travail était remis en cause et elle devait recommencer, encore une fois et ici. Ici, avec le Capitaine Chandler.

À cet instant elle aurait voulu poser un pied sur la terre ferme et s'éloigner de tout cela mais elle savait qu'il était le meilleur. Et ce même si elle le détestait, même si ses paroles étaient dures, son regard froid et rempli de déception, elle devait faire avec. Tant pis, elle n'aurait pas son soutien comme elle avait tant espéré. Il l'avait blessée. Et si elle était morte pour lui alors elle ferait comme telle. Cela n'empièterait pas sur sa quête contre le virus.

Peu avant le souper, elle décida de se promener sur le pont du navire. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour contempler l'océan.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

\- Tex ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Content de vous revoir également Rachel. Ma fille et moi avons décidés de reprendre ce bateau après la mutation du virus avec l'accord du capitaine. Il me devait bien ça. Enfin même si je lui en dois beaucoup aussi. Et vous savez, il ne vous en voudra pas indéfiniment.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu la façon dont il m'a regardée, les mots qu'il a employés…

\- Il est juste perturbé, laissez-lui le temps. Croyez-moi cela nous a tous fait choc d'apprendre la nouvelle

\- Probablement, oui. Merci Tex.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive. Ma fille m'attend pour manger, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

\- C'est gentil mais je faisais juste une pause, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail

\- Hey vous ne changez pas vos bonnes vieilles habitudes ! En tout cas, je suis heureux de vous voir Rachel. Et je suis certain d'une chose, vous allez encore sauver le monde !

Elle rigola en disant non de la tête. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa fille, ce qui redonna le sourire au Docteur Scott qui s'était évanoui quelques heures auparavant.


	2. Nouvelle mission

Chapitre 2

 **Nouvelle mission**

Le lendemain matin, le capitaine avait réuni tout l'équipage du Nathan James sur le pont pour donner les directives de la prochaine mission. Il avait établi un plan pour retrouver des contaminés et les mettre en isolement sur le bateau. Lorsqu'il évoqua le nom du Docteur Scott, elle ne releva pas la tête vers lui et son regard resta figé sur un point fixe devant elle. Elle l'ignorait et il le méritait, il le savait. Il avait pu remarquer que beaucoup d'officiers avaient été très heureux de la revoir et lui faisaient beaucoup d'éloges sur son travail, et ils portaient tout espoir en elle comme la dernière fois… Ainsi, Tom Chandler s'en voulait quelque peu de lui avoir adressé la parole comme il avait fait. Cependant, était venu le moment de parler de la mission du jour et de cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il prit donc la parole devant son équipage et leur expliqua la mission :

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons récupérer quelques survivants qui ont été atteint par le virus mais qu'au stade 1. L'équipe Tigre prendra les devants et suivra mes ordres. Les autres vous attendrez le signal avant de quitter la zone de sécurité. Soyez vigilants et assurez-vous que votre combinaison soit intacte. La moindre brèche pourra vous contaminer et par conséquent, vous être fatale. Bonne chance, officiers.

À la fin du briefing, le Commandant chercha le Dr Scott pour lui donner plus de détails mais elle s'était déjà faufilée dans les escaliers menant vers son laboratoire, _son endroit sûr_. Quand il franchit les murs du labo, elle était occupée devant son ordinateur à lire des séquences ADN. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Docteur Scott ?

Elle tourna la tête en sa direction. Son regard était froid et elle n'était de toute évidence pas très contente de le voir ici.

\- Que vous voulez-vous ?

\- J'aimerai vous donner plus de détails à propos de la mission, je pensais que vous auriez peut-être des questions.

\- Merci mais Mike l'a déjà fait. Je m'adresserais à lui si j'ai des questions. Maintenant, j'ai du travail à faire si vous voulez bien…

Elle tourna la tête et continua son travail. Il hocha la tête. Elle le détestait, c'était clair et ce n'était pas le moment de parler alors il la laissa continuer ses recherches et franchit la porte en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Certes, il l'avait cherché mais d'un autre côté il lui en voulait toujours. Il préféra ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour le moment et laisser ses sentiments de côté. Il avait une mission à accomplir aujourd'hui.

#

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était là et ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole depuis le premier jour de la mission. Elle l'évitait soigneusement en changeant de direction quand il était à proximité ou prétextait avoir du travail pour ne pas avoir à manger avec lui et tout l'équipage dans la salle de pause.

Le capitaine avait réussi sa mission en apportant quatre hommes infectés dont un enfant de cinq ans. Rachel testait toute sorte de médication mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à ralentir leur mort prochaine… Elle travaillait jour et nuit d'arrache pieds. Les quatre personnes atteintes du nouveau virus n'étaient qu'au 1er stade de la maladie. Le jeune garçon de cinq ans qui avait perdu ses parents s'étant eux-même fait contaminés en allant chercher des réserves de nourriture. Quand les parents avaient su qu'ils étaient infectés, ils avaient barricadé leur enfant dans une pièce pour éviter toute propagation du virus envers lui. Il est même resté seul cinq jours après leur mort. Il semblait tétanisé quand l'équipe Tigre est venu le chercher. Il ne disait pas un mot.

Il avaient aussi embarqué deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très aimables envers l'équipage et avaient d'ailleurs des propos déplacés face au Docteur Scott ; « ma jolie » l'appelaient-ils quand elle leur prodiguait des soins.

Le gamin ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il se confiait au Dr Scott la plupart du temps. Il aimait l'équitation et ses parents tenaient un Ranch avant de décéder du virus. En deux semaines, elle avait tissé des liens d'amitié avec le petit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas prévu que Chandler le ramène sur le bateau mais ils l'avaient trouvé tout seul dans cette maison accroché désespérément à un ours en peluche surnommé Bonux.

Vers vingt-deux heures, Le Dr Scott décida de faire une pause dans son travail et de quitter son laboratoire pour faire une ronde du côté des malades.

\- Rachel ! J'ai peur ! Le garde a éteint la lumière ! Rachel ! Où es-tu ?

\- Rendors-toi gamin, certains aimeraient pouvoir dormir ! avait grogné un des infectés.

Elle s'était empressée d'éclairer la pièce et de s'approcher de Léo. Il était sorti de sa couchette avec son doudou dans la main et s'était assis à côté. Une couche plastique les séparait.

\- Hey, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là.

\- Ces types ne sont pas sympas avec moi, je veux être avec toi et je ne veux pas rester ici avec eux.

\- Ils sont un peu fatigués et il est tard, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Tu devrais dormir aussi tu sais, te reposer un petit peu, demain j'ai encore une série d'examens à vous faire passer.

Le petit garçon semblait anxieux. Il posa sa main sur la couche de plastique.

\- Quand tu m'auras guéri, je pourrais retourner voir mes chevaux Rachel ?

\- Évidement. Mais en attendant tu dois dormir… reprendre des forces.

Le garçon se résigna et retourna se coucher.

\- Rachel ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viendras avec moi au ranch ? Je te montrerai mon cheval, Cocaïne.

\- Quel joli nom ! Hum, ok, j'essayerai oui, Léo.

\- Non, promets-le-moi.

\- Promis si tu fermes les yeux et que tu te reposes.

Il s'exécuta et elle sourit en le voyant faire.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma mère, Rachel.

Ce fut un léger choc pour elle d'entendre ces paroles. Et elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cela. Elle s'était beaucoup trop rapprochée de ce petit bonhomme et lui aussi d'une certaine manière. On lui avait pourtant appris pendant ses études de ne pas s'attacher aux patients, de créer une barrière invisible pour se protéger d'une peine probable, d'être empathique. Elle n'avait pas respecté cet engagement et elle avait tellement peur de le perdre maintenant. Elle devait le sauver à tout prix.

Tandis que l'enfant s'endormait, elle murmura « Bonne nuit, _sweetheart_. »

Elle continua ses recherches tard dans la nuit.

Elle décida ensuite d'aller prendre un peu l'air pour se vider la tête. Prise de fatigue, elle s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle s'était assise à l'avant du bateau, à l'écoute des vagues.

Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur. Certes, il faisait une chaleur insupportable la journée, mais les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches et précisément à quatre heures du matin. Elle était assoupie mais continuait à tenir fermement ses notes.

Une ombre s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'accroupit près d'elle.

\- Docteur Scott ?

\- Hum...

Elle cligna des yeux et vit un visage qu'elle connaissait bien devant elle.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur. La température a beaucoup baissé et vous n'êtes pas assez habillée…

Il fit référence à son haut à bretelles blanc qui laissait entrevoir ses formes. C'était différent de ses habituels tee-shirts. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'avais juste besoin d'air frais, murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et maintenant, vous devez être gelée. Venez.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la refusa et se releva toute seule. Il serra des dents. Un lourd silence gagna les deux protagonistes.

\- Bon, je vais retourner au labo pour continuer mes recherches. Je me suis assoupie bien trop longtemps déjà.

\- Vous devez vous reposer aussi.

\- Difficile quand le monde attend de vous que vous sauviez le monde. Et si je suis à morte à vos yeux, pourquoi vous souciez vous de ma santé ?

\- Rachel, je suis désolé. J'étais en colère je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Mais vous l'avez dit, dit-elle l'air renfrogné.

\- Et j'en suis désolé. Je comprends que vous m'en vouliez. Mais vous devez comprendre que… votre « mort » m'a affectée à l'époque et j'étais furieux de ne pas avoir pu vous protéger.

Il fit une pause et regarda son expression qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Maintenant, si c'est possible, j'aimerais que nous laissions nos différents de côté pour le bien de tous. Nous devons collaborer. Et je sais que désormais, grâce à votre retour, ce nouveau virus va être anéanti, j'en suis persuadé.

Elle sourit et ça le rassura.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Bonne nuit, Capitaine.

\- Bonne nuit, Docteur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Joyeuses Pâques

Le dimanche qui arrivait était un jour plutôt spécial. En effet, c'était la fête de Pâques, certes une fête religieuse mais le Dr Scott voulait rendre ce jour spécial pour Léo. Elle avait comme idée de cacher des œufs de Pâques dans le confinement pendant que l'enfant dormait. Elle avait d'ailleurs demandé au cuisiner de commander des chocolats qui étaient arrivés juste à temps par l'avion de ravitaillement ; ce dernier atterrissait sur le bateau tous les mois. Le samedi soir, vers quatre heures, elle se dirigeait donc avec un gros sac rempli de chocolats en direction du sas de confinement. Elle avait eu peur que le chocolat fonde tellement il faisait chaud, le bateau étant en stationnement au large de l'Amérique du Sud-Est.

Elle était tellement heureuse en revenant des cuisines qu'elle ne vit pas cette grosse masse noire. Quand elle fonça dedans, elle renversa la moitié des confiseries au sol.

\- Hum désolée, je m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un à cette heure-ci.

\- Vous avez l'air pressée Docteur.

\- Des œufs en chocolat ? s'étonna Chandler. Où vous les êtes-vous procurés ?

\- J'ai des contacts sur ce navire figurez-vous.  
\- Ces œufs pourraient être empoisonnés, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé ? Dit-il sur un ton plaisantin.

\- Je…

Elle repensa à Sorenson… L'homme qu'elle avait empoisonné délibérément d'une certaine manière. Le capitaine aperçut son malaise.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Qu'allez-vous en faire ? Les distribuer à tout l'équipage ?

\- Non, je voulais faire une surprise à Léo… comme dimanche c'est Pâques, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous devriez ne pas trop vous attacher à lui… si jamais…  
\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle.

Il lui donna le dernier œuf qui restait au sol. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle. Elle avait l'air encore plus impliquée que la dernière fois…

\- Merci.

Elle commença à partir quand il lui demanda si elle voulait de l'aide pour cacher les chocolats. Elle lui sourit et accepta.

\- Vous savez, nous organisons un repas dimanche midi en l'occasion de Pâques pour changer les idées à toute l'équipe… vous pourriez venir.

\- Je ne sais pas… j'ai beaucoup de travail… je vais y réfléchir, merci pour la proposition.

\- Tenez, enfilez ça.

\- Comment avancez-vous sur vos recherches ?

\- Pour le moment j'ai seulement trouvé un vaccin qui ralentit les symptômes mais qui ne tue pas le virus… je cherche quelque chose dans l'ADN des contaminés qui pourrait m'aider mais je stagne à vrai dire.

\- Si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose, d'une trentaine de singes, de n'importe quoi, faîtes-moi signe.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Tournez-vous. Vous connaissez les règles. Touchez un minimum d'objet pour éviter tout cisaillement.

Elle ferma la fermeture de la combinaison du capitaine. Elle se tourna à son tour pour qu'il effectue le même geste sur elle.

Il déplaça les cheveux du Docteur sur le côté et dans un souffle chaud qui fait tressaillir Rachel et il lui dit :

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle reprit un peu de contenance.

\- Bon maintenant plus un mot Capitaine !

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres…

\- Taisez-vous !

Ils se faufilèrent entre les lits de camps où tous dormaient un point fermé ; elle attrapa la main du capitaine car il commençait à aller n'importe où. Le capitaine était d'abord étonné par son geste, puis il sourit. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable à ce moment. Une fois le travail fini, ils se déshabillèrent à l'arrière du laboratoire en s'aidant l'un et l'autre.

\- Vous avez fait du beau travail, Capitaine. Encore merci, vous n'étiez pas obligé.  
\- J'en avais envie.  
\- C'est très gentil pour lui.  
\- Je vais aller dormir un petit peu, vous devriez en faire de même, il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit… Tom, murmura-t-elle quand il était déjà loin.

Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit sur son bureau, naturellement.

###

Elle avait finalement décidé de venir et de faire une « pause ». Elle se donnait quarante-cinq minutes voire une heure maximum pour apprécier le repas de Pâques avec l'équipage. Elle avait gardé le même pantalon de la veille mais avait préféré changer son tee-shirt pour un haut plus chic : un chemisier blanc avec un mini décolleté. Elle portait le collier que sa mère lui avait confié avant de mourir, c'était un collier en or ras le cou avec une pierre précieuse au milieu. Elle mettait ce collier qu'en de rares occasions.  
Tout le monde se retourna pour la saluer quand elle arriva. Beaucoup lui demandèrent comment ça aller, si son travail se déroulait comme prévu, comment allaient les rescapés, etc... En voyant cette effervescence autour d'elle, Tex la tira par le bras et l'embarqua au fond de la salle.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas venue pour entendre tout ça, on sera mieux ici.  
\- Merci, oui.  
\- Comment va votre fille ?  
\- Regardez par vous-même.

Sa fille était en train de rire aux éclats à côté de la plus jeune recrue de l'équipage.  
\- Vous pensez que je devrais lui faire part de la partie sur le sexe et la pilule ?

Rachel recracha son verre de vin.

\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Bah oui, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Elle a dix-huit ans, je pense qu'elle est au courant…  
\- C'est une fille bien élevée, respectable et sage. Ma femme n'est plus là pour lui faire de discours donc il est de mon devoir de père de lui en parler, vous ne pensez pas ?  
\- Je peux le faire si vous voulez.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je peux jouer le rôle d'une infirmière scolaire si cela vous tient tant à cœur.  
\- Merci Rachel, je vous redevrai ça.

Ce repas était revigorant pour notre Docteur, le fait de parler de tout et de rien avec Tex lui faisait énormément de bien, elle parvenait même à oublier son travail (ou presque).

Le capitaine quant à lui n'avait pas manqué l'arrivée du Docteur, il l'avait juste saluée d'un signe de tête. Il aurait espéré qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il avait vite remarqué que tout le monde l'asseyait de questions. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle restait enfermée dans son labo toute la journée !

Le capitaine tapa dans son verre et se leva :  
\- S'il-vous-plaît, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. J'ai reçu hier soir un appel du Président, il nous convie à Washington dans quelques jours. En effet, une réunion importante aura lieu. Pour le Dr Scott, ce sera l'occasion de rencontrer de nouveaux scientifiques rapatriés des quatre coins du monde. Selon notre cher Président ils pourront mettre leurs connaissances en commun, ce qui pourrait faire avancer les choses. Et étant donné que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles pistes, je suis plutôt en faveur de cette décision. Il nous donnera également les prochaines directives concernant notre mission. Nous y serons dans une dizaine de jours environ si tout se passe comme prévu. Voilà, maintenant régalez-vous !

Tous l'applaudirent. Beaucoup étaient heureux de rentrer quelques jours au pays, y compris Tex. Rachel souriait car elle était heureuse pour l'équipage et Tex mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette réunion. Peut-être du nouveau ? Ou encore de la déception ? Difficile à dire. Elle était dans ses pensées quand le Capitaine s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour, désolé de vous l'avoir appris comme ça… j'aurais aimé vous le dire avant mais vous aviez du succès auprès de mes hommes tout à l'heure.  
\- Malheureusement, oui. Ce n'est rien.  
\- Comment prenez-vous cette nouvelle ?  
\- Et bien comme elle vient je dois dire. Cela peut-être une bonne comme une mauvaise chose.  
\- Il nous faut du nouveau. J'espère que tout ira dans le bon sens. Vous appréciez le repas ?  
\- Je suis en bonne compagnie, dit-elle en regardant Tex. Donc oui, merci de m'y avoir conviée. Ceci dit, je vais devoir y retourner.

Elle commença à se lever quand il saisit la main de la jeune femme qui était restée sur la table.

\- Restez pour le dessert au moins.

Un peu gênée par la situation, elle capitula et il relâcha sa main. 

\- Bien, je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Si, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous restiez, je ne vous vois pas sourire souvent ces temps-ci.

\- Eh, vous me volez la vedette Capitaine avec vos deux trois mots doux, maintenant elle a des yeux que pour vous… Comment vont vos enfants ?

\- Je devrais les revoir quand nous serons à Washington normalement, ils vont me rejoindre sur le bateau avec mon père, à l'allure où se développe ce nouveau virus je les préfère près de moi.

Le Docteur Scott resta un quart d'heure de plus en compagnie de ces deux hommes puis s'excusa, certes c'était plaisant de papoter, mais le monde n'attendait pas pour être sauvé.

 _NOTE : Pour info, j'ai déjà la tram de cette fanfiction (je pense publier la totalité d'ici la fin des grandes vacances), plusieurs chapitres sont écrits, il reste juste à les modifier. Cependant, j'ai décidé de rajouter des chapitres pour pimenter l'histoire. J'apprécie le peu de review que je reçois, comme vous êtes des guests je ne peux pas vous répondre par message ! Bonne lecture !_


	4. Chapter 4

**C** **hapitre 4 : Washington**

Le soleil et quelques nuages surplombaient la capitale des États-Unis. L'air était doux mais se rafraîchissait en soirée à cause des petites brises de vent. Il faisait 16°C en moyenne quand la nuit commença à tomber. L'équipage du Nathan James y avait mis les pieds deux heures auparavant. Le Président avait spécialement loué un hôtel « sécurisé » par la Police de Washington pour les scientifiques et les membres du Navire. Ils y étaient logés pour deux nuits avant de repartir en mer.

Le Président les avait accueillis à bras ouverts, et leur avait offert un repas comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis des mois. Il leur avait aussi proposé d'aller se reposer juste après car le lendemain il prévoyait une grosse journée pour tous accompagnée d'une soirée de conférence.

Le Capitaine voulait toucher deux mots au Docteur avant que tout le monde ne se sépare. Il l'intercepta en lui attrapant le bras. Surprise, Rachel se retourna vivement.

\- Docteur, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée que les contaminés restent seuls au bateau. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose…

\- Vous recevrez un appel et grâce à l'hélicoptère vous serez en moins de quinze minutes sur le bateau, ne vous en faîtes pas. Et je suis certain qu'ils iront bien.

\- Je l'espère.

Il décida de l'accompagner jusque devant sa chambre. Il découvrit qu'elle n'était qu'à trois portes de la sienne. Elle ne serait pas loin. Si elle avait besoin, il serait là. Si elle était en danger, il serait là.

\- Bonne soirée, Capitaine. Merci, pour tout.

\- Bonne soirée Docteur. Profitez-en pour vous reposer surtout et non pour travailler !

\- Je vais essayer de me coucher avant une heure du matin, dit-elle.

\- Vous exagérez…

\- C'est le plus tôt que je puisse promettre et je me suis pas couchée à cette heure depuis des lustres donc vous devriez être satisfait.

\- Bien… j'abandonne.

Elle arriva devant sa porte.

\- Déjà vu ? sourit-elle.

\- Mmh je préférerais que cela ne se reproduise pas.

 _\- It won't._ À demain, Capitaine. Vous devriez dormir aussi parce que mon petit doigt me dit que vous ne faîtes pas non plus de grosses nuits de sommeil.

 _\- You're right…_ À demain, Rachel.

Rachel aimait beaucoup qu'il vienne de lui-même lui parler en ce moment. Elle était à bout de nerfs et elle avait le sentiment d'être moins seule. Lui aussi appréciait ces petits moments, appréciait parler avec cette femme et la taquiner. Mais cela, il ne se l'avouait pas. C'était purement professionnel : il ne faisait que la garder en sécurité.

#

À huit heures tapantes Thomas Chandler, son second, Rachel Scott, le Président, et quelques-uns de ses conseillers étaient réunis autour de la table ronde.

Le président avait déjà établi un plan qu'il s'empressa de leur exposer : le Nathan James ferait le tour de l'Amérique du Nord en passant par l'Arctique pour trouver le vaccin et venir en aide à un maximum de citoyens puisque le Docteur Scott pouvait diminuer les symptômes des contaminés. Mais Rachel était d'un tout autre avis. Elle lui a répondu que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'aller en Arctique. En effet, le virus muté n'avait pas trouvé sa souche originelle dans l'Arctique comme auparavant mais parmi les humains ou les animaux. Elle lui demanda de revoir son plan et qu'il serait plus judicieux de retourner examiner les singes au Costa Rica. Le président accepta sa demande le prochain lieu pour le Nathan James serait le Costa Rica.

L'après-midi se déroula de la manière suivante : les scientifiques se rencontrèrent enfin et ils discutèrent entre eux de leurs diverses recherches et de leurs difficultés rencontrées sur le virus. Rachel avait trouvé ça très barbant car c'est elle qui apprenait le plus de choses aux autres et non le contraire.

Ensuite arriva la première partie de la soirée qui était une sorte de conférence où tous les scientifiques présents devaient exposer leur avancée. Ensuite, la visite d'un nouveau laboratoire était prévu où le Président promettait aux scientifiques des équipements « dernier cri ». Par ailleurs, il avait promis au Dr Scott d'emporter tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Chaque scientifique passa tour à tour y compris le Docteur Scott, elle fut acclamée rien qu'en allant jusqu'au pupitre. Elle était célèbre grâce à la découverte du premier vaccin. C'est elle qui eut le discours le plus censé, celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la réalité. C'était la seule qui voyageait à travers le monde il fallait dire, alors que les autres restaient cloîtrés dans un laboratoire sur le continent.

Le Capitaine la trouva ravissante ce soir-là. Elle avait laissé tomber ses habituels jeans. Elle portait une robe rouge qui était classique sur le devant mais il y avait ce dos nu sexy et raffiné qui prenait la forme d'un carré. Elle avait le collier de sa mère autour du cou. Elle avait fait une queue basse, qui lui donnait un air très chic.

Quand elle eut finit sa tirade, elle partit en direction de la table ronde où se trouvait le Capitaine. Mais… tout à coup… un homme l'intercepta et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta tout de suite car elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Elle eut une expression surprise en voyant l'homme devant elle.

\- Michael ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai entendu parler de cette réunion et j'avais l'espoir que tu sois là.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- Depuis que je sais que tu es vivante, oui.

\- Hum, excuse-moi je ne t'ai pas présenté. Voici le Capitaine Chandler, c'est le capitaine du Nathan James, voici son second Slattery et voici Tex et sa fille.

\- Enchanté Messieurs, Dames. Je suis Michael, journaliste.

Il leur serra la main tour à tour, la poignée du capitaine étant la plus forte. Il avait déjà vu ce visage mais ne se rappelait plus où.

\- Prenez place, insista Chandler curieux d'en savoir un peu plus.

\- Merci.

\- Donc je parie que tu es encore assignée pour faire le tour du monde et lutter contre le virus ?

\- Oui, si on peut dire ça. Et toi ?

\- Je suis toujours journaliste mais j'ai décidé de me consacrer à ma passion première. Je fais donc beaucoup de photos, mais plus de paysages cette fois. Je prends des portraits des hommes contaminés et je les rapporte aux scientifiques pour qu'ils puissent voir l'évolution du virus. Tu voudrais les voir ?

\- Évidement. Mais tu sais je préférerais que tu retournes derrière ton ordinateur. C'est un peu trop dangereux d'être en contact permanent avec le virus, tu ne devrais pas… même si tu te penses en sécurité.

\- C'est donc l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Écoute Rachel, je sais mieux que n'importe qui que tu es exactement comme moi… Le danger ne t'a jamais freiné dans tes recherches.

\- Je confirme, dit Chandler. Une vraie entêtée !

\- Je fais ce que je pense être juste.

#

Tous commençaient à partir en direction du nouveau laboratoire de recherches. Rachel et Michael en avaient profité pour se mettre à l'écart. C'était bon de le revoir, comme dans un ancien rêve. Elle avait aimé passer du temps avec lui. Au loin, le Capitaine regardait discrètement la scène.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce gars, mais Rachel a l'air de tenir à lui et elle à lui. Vous pensez qu'ils étaient ensembles ? Demanda Tex au capitaine.

\- Apparemment, dit-il en serrant le poing sans s'en rendre compte.

Michael l'avait prise par la taille et l'embrassait sur la joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tu es tellement belle… je ne savais pas à quel point tu m'avais manquée.

Il caressa son avant-bras. Elle semblait sourire. Le Capitaine décida d'intervenir à ce moment pour lui demander de repartir en même temps que lui. Il était beaucoup moins chaleureux que tout à l'heure d'un coup. Son visage était fermé et sa mâchoire contractée.

\- Docteur Scott. Un mot ?

\- Je vous raccompagne après la visite, Docteur ?

\- Merci mais Michael va le faire, il doit me montrer les photos qu'il a prises pour le travail.

\- Pour le travail ? Vraiment ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je vous rappelle que la dernière fois que je vous ai laissé seule dans un hôtel, vous avez failli y laisser la vie !

\- J'aurai peut-être dû enlever cette robe et tout se serait passé différemment oui Capitaine mais je suis libre de mes choix je l'ai toujours été ! Si cela doit arriver, cela arrivera encore.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir seule ! Vous êtes suicidaire ou quoi ?

En voyant que les choses s'envenimaient, Michael intervint.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Le capitaine a peur que je me perde sur le chemin du retour et je lui ai répondu que ça irait.

\- Comprends-le. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'a pas été performant la dernière fois.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines du Capitaine et il bouscula contre le mur le compagnon du Dr Scott.

\- Mais pour qui pour vous prenez vous ? Étiez-vous là ? Ne croyez-vous pas que je m'en suis déjà assez mordue les doigts ? Elle a accepté de venir dans votre chambre alors qu'elle a refusé ma proposition, c'est tout ce qui a à dire alors estimez-vous chanceux aujourd'hui !

\- Calmez-vous… Tom.

Il la regarda froidement et fusilla du regard tueur Michael ... Il serra les lèvres et partit seul. Il détestait ne pas contrôler la situation. Enfin là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il le dérangeait le plus : le fait qu'elle ne soit pas protégée par quelqu'un de qualifié ou le fait qu'elle soit avec lui.

##

 _Dans la chambre de Michael_

\- Ce sont les premières photos que j'ai prises et voici les dernières.

\- Intéressant. Avant le principal symptôme était l'hémorragie maintenant il semble y avoir des cyanoses aux extrémités des membres... Est-ce que tu as des copies de ces clichés ?

Il se mit derrière son dos et lui murmura :

\- Ces photos sont à toi si tu le désires. Tout ce que tu veux est à toi Rachel. _Tout._

Après ces mots, Michael l'embrassa dans le cou, puis caressa son épaule. Elle se laissa aller cinq secondes à ses caresses puis s'écarta.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Cela ne te dérangeait pas avant. Allez, tu as besoin de te détendre.

C'est vrai, avant, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais elle ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi.

\- Écoute, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me détendre. La moitié de la planète est entrain de m'attendre ! Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ! Puis où cela nous mène ? Une partie de sexe tous les 6 mois ? Je me sentais bien avec toi j'ai cru à une vraie relation à une époque mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle et cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas revu. Je ne veux plus être avec toi, excuse-moi. Tout a changé, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Ma mission est sur ce bateau désormais.

Michael se gratta la tête.

\- Je… comprends Rachel. Le travail avant tout, cela a toujours été ta priorité, j'aurai dû m'en douter… mais il y a autre chose et je pense que cela a rapport avec ce Capitaine qui a failli m'en mettre une tout à l'heure.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché… Je vais retourner dans ma chambre Michael, tu veux bien m'y accompagner sans…

\- Bien sûre. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la quitter sur le pas de sa chambre.

\- Laisse-toi une chance d'être heureuse avec _lui_ Rachel.

Elle faisait l'air étonné mais était contente de recevoir les paroles d'un vieil ami. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait avant un bon bout de temps.

#

 _Le lendemain soir_

Il était bientôt l'heure de repartir vers le Nathan James. Chandler l'évitait de plein gré depuis leur dernière altercation. Elle voulait avoir une discussion avec lui pour mettre les choses au clair et « se réconcilier » autant repartir sur de bonnes bases pour ce nouveau départ. Elle se retrouva donc devant la porte du Capitaine. Une boule commença à naître dans son ventre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa.

\- Bonsoir, puis-je entrer ?

Il s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse passer. Il ne la saluait pas mais la laissait entrer, c'était plutôt bon signe non ?

\- Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne va pas vous plaire mais vous n'auriez pas dû réagir de cette manière avec Michael et moi.

\- Désolé de m'avoir mis en travers de votre couple Dr Scott mais c'était pour votre sécurité !

\- Il n'est pas mon petit ami, du moins plus maintenant… qu'est-ce qui vous dérange chez lui ? Certes, il n'est pas très futé et dit tout haut ce qu'il pense tout bas. C'est un homme qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, mais il reste avant tout quelqu'un de sincère.

\- Je… dois avouer que j'ai eu peur un moment que vous laissiez tomber la mission pour partir avec lui.

\- Cela aurait été la facilité…

Elle hésita à continuer. Elle n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée avec les gens en général. Voyant Chandler captivé par ses dires, elle décida de parler un peu plus.

\- Puis il est mon passé. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vous avec Darien… Michael était pour moi une pause dans mes recherches, une bouffée d'air frais quand j'étouffais, un mec drôle et qui ne se prenait pas la tête. Il est sans attaches, un peu comme moi. Mais comme Quincy l'avait dit il était plutôt une partie de jambes en l'air tous les six mois… et je n'ai pas envie de ça en ce moment.

Il s'était retenu de faire une grimace quand elle avait parlé de parties de jambes en l'air. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer avec lui en train de… enfin bref, il chassa cette image de sa tête. Aujourd'hui, elle se mettait à nue devant lui et attendait une réaction de sa part, n'importe laquelle.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Il semblerait que vous ayez une mauvaise influence sur le contrôle de mes émotions …

\- Oh… vraiment, capitaine, pourquoi ?

\- Je suis surprotecteur envers vous je dois l'admettre, un peu comme avec mes enfants. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quoi que soit. _Plus jamais._

\- Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas me mettre en danger inutilement, c'est tout ce que je puisse faire maintenant. Je vais vous laisser plier bagages maintenant. Je suis heureuse que ce soit arrangé.

\- Moi aussi. A ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Je peux compter sur toi**

 _De_ _l'adrénaline. De l'incertitude._ Et aussi ce sentiment d'être heureux, heureux de combattre aux côtés de cet équipage, de Mike Slaterry, de Rachel Scott, ou encore de Tex Nolan. Une aventure pleine de surprises les attendait, bonne comme mauvaise. Le regard perdu dans l'océan, le Capitaine protégerait sa seconde famille coûte que coûte.

Ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait beaucoup d'être insomniaque. Il était deux heures du matin et il était toujours éveillé. Il décida alors d'aller se défouler dans la salle de sport. Après avoir couru une bonne heure sur le tapis, il partit se doucher pour détendre ses muscles. Avant de rejoindre sa cabine, il remarqua que la lumière du laboratoire éblouissait une partie du pont. Trop curieux de savoir si Rachel travaillait encore à cette heure-ci, il décida d'aller voir. Il sourit en la voyant encore une fois endormie sur son bureau, peut-être était-ce plus confortable que son oreiller ? Se disait-il. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, elle allait avoir des courbatures. Un lit serait mieux. Il toucha son épaule délicatement pour la réveiller. Elle cligna des yeux.

\- Hum. Déjà vu ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Allez dormir, c'est un ordre.

\- Je ne suis pas sous vos commandes.

\- Pourtant vous m'appelez Capitaine et vous êtes bel et bien sous ma responsabilité.

\- Il me reste à analyser ces souches. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce traitement ne fonctionne pas.

\- Vous êtes exténuée, allez-vous reposer…

\- Je ne peux pas… dit-elle en regardant Léo d'un air triste.

Le gamin était en effet plus pâle que d'habitude et le virus semblait reprendre du terrain.

\- Rachel… vous ne ferez plus rien d'utile, vos idées ne doivent plus être claires à cette heure-ci. Vous travaillez depuis cinq heures hier… Donc je vous redemande d'aller vous coucher. Et si vous n'y allez pas, je vous y emmène.

Elle souffla et le regarda malicieusement.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura auprès de son oreille :

\- Je vais vous montrer.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva tel un sac à patate. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver que ses jambes étaient déjà en l'air.

\- Mettez-moi à terre Chandler ! Tom ! Bon sang ! Je vais crier et ameuter tout l'équipage si vous ne le faites pas !

\- Qu'importe ! Ils sont sous mes ordres ! Et probablement dans un sommeil profond à cette heure-ci.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant son compartiment, il la déposa à terre. Elle était entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

\- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail ! Vous êtes têtu ! Je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça…

\- Shhht.

Il posa son index sur sa bouche et elle en fut tétanisée. Ce contact était à la fois doux, chaud et électrifiant. Il sentait la cerise. Curieusement, elle ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés. Son regard était captivant, la tension devint soudain palpable, et le silence s'installa. Le capitaine sembla alors réaliser qu'il avait conduit Rachel jusqu'ici de manière peu descente, et que si quelqu'un les avait vus, cela ne tarderait pas à faire le tour du bateau… Où avait-il donc la tête ? En tout cas, son index était toujours posé sur cette bouche si douce. Rachel ne savait quoi faire, ses yeux émeraudes étaient perdus dans une sorte d'océan. Il décida de retirer délicatement sa main. Il remarqua une chose à cet instant : la femme qui se tenait devant lui était incroyablement belle.

\- Merci pour l'escorte, déclara-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir. Une bonne scientifique comme vous devrait savoir que le cerveau a besoin de repos pour qu'il puisse se servir de toutes ses facultés. Bonne nuit, Rachel.

\- Bonne nuit, Tom.

##

 _Seulement deux heures plus tard..._

Un officier tambourina fermement à la porte du Docteur.

\- Docteur Scott ! C'est le garçon ! Il y a un problème ! Venez, vite !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sauta de son lit et ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller. Elle sortit en débardeur et mini short noir. Elle se précipita vers l'isolement en bousculant les quelques membres de l'équipage qu'il y avait son passage.

Léo, le petit garçon infecté, avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Le Docteur Rios tentait de refaire battre son cœur en alternant massage cardiaque et les ondes de choc du défibrillateur.

\- Je prends le relais, insista le Docteur Scott.

Elle tenta de le réanimer pendant une heure et quinze minutes. Le capitaine avait été aussitôt prévenu, et les avait rejoints. Cette scène lui retournait l'estomac. Cela aurait pu être son fils, ici, en train de mourir. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas de masser si personne la ramenait à la raison : le gamin était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Le Capitaine fit alors un signe à l'autre médecin présent dans la salle qui comprit.

\- Il est temps, Docteur Scott.

\- Non, je ne peux pas le laisser partir, allez, reviens, s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-elle, les yeux humides. Léo…

\- Rachel… vous devez le laisser partir, tenta le capitaine à son tour en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Lâchez-moi ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je suis le médecin ici. Pas vous !

\- Il est parti, ne vous faites pas plus de mal Rachel.

Se rendant compte de son acharnement sur le petit, elle arrêta ses mouvements. Ravagée par la situation, elle se leva et vomit dans la poubelle à côté d'elle. Ensuite, elle s'engouffra dans la réserve et craqua. Tom savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps seule mais la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur...

Lorsqu'elle entendit ouvrir la porte et les pas qui venaient vers elle, elle s'essuya le visage. Elle était assise au fond de la pièce contre un mur. Il s'assit près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder car elle avait tout simplement échoué. Elle avait perdu Léo. Et les larmes de culpabilité défilaient sur son visage.

\- Rachel, s'il-vous-plaît…

\- Il est mort de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver !

\- Écoutez-moi, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir.

\- Si ça l'est ! À cause de moi, il est mort. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je pensais que je pouvais mais je ne peux pas…

\- Regardez-moi.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Si vous auriez pu donner votre vie pour lui, vous l'auriez fait, j'en suis persuadé. Maintenant, il faut aller de l'avant. Je ne vous dis pas de l'oublier, mais de ne pas rejeter la faute sur vous. Vous êtes la seule qui peut nous sauver, et la dernière fois, il y a eu des pertes aussi. Un célèbre médecin avait vacciné trente singes et c'est le trentième qui a marché. N'arrêtez pas vos recherches, continuez pour ce petit gars.

\- C'était juste un petit garçon… je tenais à lui. Je lui avais promis tellement de choses et maintenant il est mort !

Elle tourna et baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser ses yeux. Deux grands bras musclés vinrent alors entourer son petit corps. Il tentait de la calmer en caressant ses cheveux. Il savait combien le petit avait compter pour elle, combien elle se sentait coupable, et il avait mal pour elle.

\- _It's ok…_

Elle finit par se détacher de lui et partit en direction de sa chambre, silencieuse.

##

 _Plus tard, dans la soirée._

Une rumeur circulait comme quoi le Docteur Scott était éméchée si on pouvait dire ivre dans la salle de pause. C'était un genre de spectacle pour les marins. Tex leur avait gentiment demandé de sortir un petit moment de la pièce. Il avait aussi prévenu le capitaine de son état car il n'y avait pas moyen de la ramener dans sa chambre, elle disait avoir perdu les clés de son compartiment « quelque part ».

\- Oh Oh Oh et voici le capitaine du Navire. Le grand Thomas Chandler. Puisque vous êtes le Commandant, vous devriez avoir mes clés ?

Elle vacilla en lui demandant cela mais se rattrapa de justesse.

\- Rachel, vous vous êtes mise dans un piteux état… Et non, je n'ai pas vos clés.

\- Donc, je me suis trompée sur vous. Vous n'êtes pas aussi bon Capitaine. Vous êtes zéro. Zéro.

Elle dessina un zéro avec ses doigts et les plaqua autour de son œil.

\- Je m'en occupe Tex. Merci.

Il fit un clin d'œil au Commandant et partit pendant que Rachel s'asseyait sur un fauteuil.

\- Je parie que vous allez encore me sermonner, dit-elle avec une mine d'enfant boudeuse.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous bu ?

\- Vous m'en demandez trop. Trop. Trop c'est trop.

\- Vous allez venir avec moi car vous avez l'air d'amuser toute la galerie. Et demain, vous le regretterez. Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour vos clés.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à ses quartiers en la soutenant pour pas qu'elle ne trébuche.

\- Allez, reposez-vous là en attendant.

Il la déposa sur son lit personnel.

Pendant qu'il enlevait son bras d'autour de son cou, elle le regarda intensément.

\- Hey Capitaine Sparrow, vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes vraiment un bel homme.

Le capitaine sourit alors à pleine dents, amusé.

\- J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez quand vous ne serez plus ivre, Docteur.

\- Et moi, j'espère que non, fit-elle en riant.

Soudain, elle se précipita vers la cuvette des toilettes. Elle vomit. Après quelques minutes, à la commissure de la porte des toilettes il lui demanda si tout allait bien.

\- Ça va ?

\- Non... Que m'arrive-t-il ? Vous n'auriez pas dû voir ça. Je suis désolée.

Elle se tenait la tête contre le mur, elle se sentait nauséeuse.

\- C'est bon. Je peux comprendre.

\- _No, you definitely don't._

\- Alors expliquez-moi.

\- D'abord, aidez-moi à me relever.

Il lui tendit la main mais elle n'avait pas la force de se lever. Il la prit alors sous les épaules pour qu'elle se mette debout. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur la couchette du capitaine et il rejoignit le mouvement aussitôt.

\- J'ai tellement honte que vous me voyez dans cet état... Vous aviez raison sur un point, je n'aurai pas dû m'attacher à lui de cette manière. Il était tellement jeune et si seul. Il avait besoin d'affection… tout comme moi, finalement. J'ai merdé Capitaine… et je me sens si coupable et inefficace.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il serra alors sa main.

\- Tout d'abord, vous n'êtes pas seul. Tout l'équipage est derrière vous. Tout le monde. Moi je peux être votre soutien.

\- Et si je ne suis pas à l'hauteur ? Si je n'y arrive pas ?

\- Vous allez tout tenter j'en suis sûre. Et je crois en vous.

\- Vous ne devriez pas, Tom.

Il soupira. Elle était proche de lui, elle regarda furtivement ses lèvres pendant que lui était plongé dans son regard triste.

\- Je vais vous laisser… et où sont mes clés ?

\- Je vais aller vous chercher le double, reposez-vous ici en attendant.

Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité ici. Quand le capitaine arriva avec les clés, elle n'avait qu'une envie : rester ici.

\- Et bien merci pour tout, je vous laisse alors. Je vous ai déjà assez ennuyé comme ça, j'en suis désolée.

\- Attendez… Vous pouvez rester ici pour cette nuit si vous voulez, si cela peut éviter que vous ruminiez seule.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très approprié de faire ça, mais j'aimerai bien rester aussi… juste cette nuit. J'aurais quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer et penser peut-être à autre chose.

\- Prenez place sur mon lit, je suis là si vous avez besoin.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ?

\- Je vous laisse ma place.

\- Venez, il y en a encore...

Il la détailla. Elle ne se doutait sûrement pas de la portée de ses paroles. L'inviter à dormir avec elle. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait proposé son lit. Que risquait-il ? De tomber sous son charme ? Il y était déjà. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule ce soir, et c'était la sienne qu'elle voulait. En plus, il n'y avait rien à craindre, ils dormaient habillés.

Tout cela semblait irréel pour Rachel. Dormir avec Tom Chandler. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pris soin d'elle comme cela. Elle ne voulait pas être seule ce soir. Elle avait besoin de lui et se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Il était une pierre solide.

Elle lui laissa une place près d'elle. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Où devait-il placer ses mains ? Il n'allait quand même pas dormir droit comme un piquet ? Elle remarqua aussi qu'il était très bel homme, et qu'il avait toujours ce brin de charme. Ses yeux bleus et son sourire devaient faire chavirer plus d'un cœur, pensa-t-elle.

\- Nous avons peut-être une chance de dormir un peu cette nuit, dit-il, en raclant sa gorge.

Elle lui sourit et vint placer sa tête timidement sur son épaule. Il en profita pour passer son bras autour d'elle.

Quand elle commença à sombrer, elle murmura :

\- Merci d'être là.

\- Toujours, lui répondit-il.


End file.
